The Best Team Anyone Could Have
by lawandorderSVUismylife
Summary: The whole CSI team is meeting for the first time. How will everyone react? i was 10 years old when i wrote this so please be nice :


**A/N: my first CSI:NY story published! yayayayay! sadly, it sucks cus i was ten when i wrote it. i found it on my computer the other day and was like 'ehh what the hell. imma put this on fanfiction'. so i did. enjoyyy**

**disclaimer: i own nooooo one...sadly :(**

**Stella**

You know what the best part of your day is? Waking up in the morning and hoping for a new day full of bright attitude and perspective. You know what's even better than that? Waking up in the morning and hoping for a new day full of bright attitude and perspective at your new job. That's the feeling that I had this morning. Just a few days ago, I got a job working for the NYPD. I was a cop before but got promoted. I'm working with the head of the New York City Police Department's CSI team. You know what the best part is? I'm second-in-command of the New York Crime Lab! My boss, Detective Mac Taylor, is supposedly a great person. I'm supposed to meet him today. Yeah, sure I'm happy, but there's one thing for sure. Detective Mac Taylor better be a outgoing person, because if he isn't, then there may be some problems.

**Mac**

A new day. A new job. I'm the head investigator of the New York City Police Department's CSI team. I just got offered this job last week. I haven't even met my new partner yet. Or my new team. I hear that my new partner's name is Stella Bonasera. Her name sounds Greek. This job should be easy for me, considering that I was in the Marines for a number of years. And growing up in Chicago has given me a hard shell. After my wife Claire died in 9/11, her death has haunted me. Working in a crime lab may help because I have chronic insomnia, which means that I have trouble sleeping at night Sometimes I just need a little joy in my life to forget what happened to Claire. I really hope that my team brings back everything that I lost. And I really hope that Stella's an outgoing person, because if she isn't, then it's going to be really hard for me to work with her.

**Danny**

Wow. Growing up on Staten Island really pays off I guess. Choosing between law makers and law breakers was hard though. I wasn't sure which side to be on. Joining gangs or becoming a CSI? Yeah, yeah it was hard. Louie, my older brother, didn't really help either. Always getting in trouble. I had to get him outa so many deals and bets. Oh, and not to mention lending money to him too. This one time he did kinda save my life though, getting me out of a drug dealers way, I guess you could say. Ah, I'm getting off subject here. Anyway, after breaking my wrist in a fight when I was younger, I decided to become a crime scene investigator. And don't think of me as one a those tough, stupid gang people, although, not to brag, but I am pretty tough. I did graduate first in my class from the NYPD Police Academy. Even though I was in a gang when I was younger (we were called the Tanglewood Boys), Mac gave me this opportunity to be with him and on his CSI team. Mac was strongly cautioned to not hire me for this job because of my childhood gang history but he did anyway against his will. I take this a huge honor. Plus, I get to meet new people, including his partner, Stella Bonasera. And the rest of my team. And I'm starting today, fresh off the bat, I guess you could say.

**Flack**

Working for the NYPD? It's pretty awesome. I'm a first grade homicide detective and a good one at that. Well, that's what other people say to me. My dad was an NYPD legend, which is also what other people say. And working with new people (besides Mac; I've known him for a few years) in a new place? To tell you the truth, I'm actually pretty excited. I highly doubt I'm as smart as most of the team though. All I have to show off is a crappy high school diploma. But don't underestimate me. I can do about as much as you can. And I'll bet you that I can talk more Irish than you. Okay, well maybe not but I am Irish and my grandma taught me some. I took this job, not only looking for money, but looking for a few friends also. I really hope that I can count on a new friend 'cause my other friend who worked with me in the NYPD, who just happened to be my mentor also, was arrested for tampering with evidence. This job…is gonna be great! Hopefully.

**Lindsay**

Jumping off the plane (metaphorically speaking), I smelled the fresh New York air. Okay, I take that back. It wasn't really fresh at all. But as I walked outside of the airport, I saw the awesome buildings that were thousands of feet high, well at least that's what they looked like. The buildings in Montana didn't compare to these skyscrapers at all! Where I lived, actually, was out in a field in the middle of nowhere. So seeing these buildings was a first for me. A really cool first because I never left Montana. Ever. Besides the few vacations I took as a kid but I never went anywhere like here. _This Is my first real job _I kept on telling myself. I knew I had to make a good impression on my boss. Mac Taylor. _Sounds tough _I thought. And I'm pretty sure that his partner, the big "second in command", was Stella Bonasera. _She sounds nice_ I thought to myself. Then there was Don Flack and Danny Messer. They both sounded nice too. I was jumping with excitement! I called for a taxi and told them my destination. First to my new apartment and then to the police station! After I put my stuff into the apartment, I got another taxi and headed toward the station. The first thing I noticed when I got there was the height. It was huge, and I mean huge! I paid the taxi driver and walked inside. The first person I saw was a man with dark hair. Almost black. When he noticed me, he smiled and I almost melted. He was so cute! He walked over to me.

"Hey. You must be Lindsay Monroe. Mac told me to wait for you here. I'm Don Flack. You can call me Flack," he said to me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Lindsay," was all I could say. _I'm so stupid!_ He looked at me straight in the eyes and, no joke, I almost fainted.

"Well, I should probably get going. I told Mac that I'd bring you to the lab. He's there right now meeting his new partner. After he meets her, I think they'll be going out in the field. There was just a call in about a homicide on 31st. When they come back, I made a promise to Mac that you would be meeting him at the lab. Can you meet me there in a few hours?" he asked

"Sure," I said sheepishly. I turned around and walked back out of the doors of the station.

**Stella**

Walking into the crime lab was amazing. So many people and so much equipment. The fist thing I thought was _how the hell was I going to work with all of this? _I was looking around, trying to think of a way, when I spotted a man that was walking towards me. I wasn't sure who it was. One of the new members of my team? Maybe. A lab tech? Could be. My new boss? Holy shit! What if it's my new boss? He walked right to me.

"Stella Bonasera?"

"Yes."

"My name is Detective Mac Taylor. Looks like I'm going to be your new boss. And partner. We should probably get started right away and do all that introducing crap later. There's a homicide on West 31st. Let's get to that before anything else."

"Okay sure."

"Follow me," he said as he walked past me.

I followed him into the elevator, across the hall, and out the door. We went into the garage of the building and he told me to stand and wait for him to pull the car up. As I stood waiting, I kept on thinking that if this wasn't a dream, then this guy could probably be an amazing partner. We could be such good friends. He seems outgoing enough and is nice. Just then, a huge Chevy Suburban drove around the corner and almost hit me.

"Sorry about that. My driving can be…kinda off sometimes," Mac said as he rolled down the window.

I smiled.

"It's okay detective," I said, still feeling my heart jumping out of my chest.

"Oh, and we're partners now. Don't call me detective. I'm Mac," he said.

"Okay," I said, feeling myself blushing now.

As we drove away, I felt in my heart that this job was perfect and that I couldn't wait for what it was holding in store for me.

**Mac**

Outgoing, sweet, respecting, pretty, happy. Stella was everything that I needed for a good partner. Ever since I walked up to her in the lab, I knew she would be a great partner. In the car on the way to the crime scene, I was watching her look out the window. She looked excited and ready to go. Then I remembered that I haven't even met the other members of my team yet. If they had the same attitude as Stella, then this would probably be the best team anyone could ever have.

**Danny**

I walked into the doors of the building of the crime lab. Looking around, this place was huge. And I mean huge. Went up to the table that this person was working at and I guessed that this was where you signed in and all that crap.

"Name please?" she asked me.

"Uh, Danny. Danny Messer," I responded.

"One moment please," she said as she looked something up on the computer. "Mr. Messer," she said.

"Welcome to the NYPD crime lab. Your locker will be upstairs. The lab is on the 35th floor."

"Thank you," I answered, and made my way to the elevator. As I stepped inside and the door was closing, a dude came running up and stuck his hand in the door.

"Hold up," he said as he stepped inside.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Danny Messer. How ya doin?"

"Name's Don Flack. People call me Flack. I work for the NYPD."

"Same. Well crime lab NYPD," I answered back.

"Nice. You new here?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I work for Mac Taylor. Actually, I'm supposed to be meeting him now."

"You work for Mac? You're Lucky. He's a great guy," Flack responded. Just then, I got a message on my beeper.

"Ah, I should probably get goin'," I said. "Mac wants me somewhere else. I guess I'll give myself a tour of the place later."

"Ha, yeah. Have fun doin' that," Flack said back. "Nice meetin' you. It looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other lately. I'm working with your team right now."

"Looks like it then," I replied. The elevator opened.

"Well, see ya 'round, Messer," Flack said, stepping out of the elevator.

Wow. I really never saw that coming. First day, good friend. This job is perfect. Now I gotta make my way to that crime scene. I looked at my beeper. West 31st. Got it. I got into my car and drove to my destination.

As soon as I got there, I saw two people, standing side by side. _Stella and Mac _was all I thought. _It had to be them_. I walked right up next to them and noticed that were looking at the messed up corpse on the ground that looked like it was hit with a blender. The girl standing by me looked at me. She had eyes like an angel's.

"Danny? Danny Messer?" she asked me.

"Yeah, that's me," I answered back.

"I'm Stella Bonasera. I've been waiting to meet you for so long," she said as she shook my hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too then. And if I'm correct, you must be Mac," I said, looking at the man standing next to Stella. It didn't even seem like he had noticed me yet.

"Mac Taylor," he said blankly. "I'm your new boss."

"Oh, sorry sir. I didn't mean to offend you if I did."

"Don't call me sir," he said. I looked as Stella. She just shrugged.

**Flack**

_Danny Messer _I kept saying to myself while I walked into my office. He was a nice guy and we could definitely be good friends. Especially if I was gonna be working with him. I already met Mac, Lindsay, and Stella and, of course, I met Danny in the elevator. This job is already starting out great!

**Lindsay**

After we got to the lobby of the lab's building, Flack asked me a question that I couldn't of said 'yes' to any faster.

"Would you like a tour of the place?" I nodded my head yes and he took me up the elevator. As we stepped inside, I asked him a question.

"So, uh, what floor are we going to? Is the lab on the 5th, 6th, 7th floor?"

"34th," he answered, laughing at my surprised face. He pressed the 34th floor button and started talking to me as we made our way up.

"So, I hear you're from Bozeman," he said.

"Yeah."

"Ever get tired of all those wheat fields?" he asked me, a smile starting across his face.

"Ha, nice one. Yeah, it got pretty annoying. New York is so cool! It beats Montana anytime," I said with a laugh. "Where'd you grow up?"

"New York. Just stayed in the same place all my life. I love New York. The Big Apple never rests, you know," he said with a smirk on his face. "That's something my dad always said."

I smiled. Just then, the elevator door opened. He looked at me, motioning his hand towards the door.

"Ladies first," he said with a smile playing on his face. I nodded and he followed me off.

"Right this way," he said, leading me into all of the different rooms, showing me all of the machines and the equipment. I stared at them with amazement in my eyes.

"You work with all of this stuff?" I asked.

"Ha, no way. I only have a high school diploma. I could never figure this crap out. I'm a cop for the NYPD," he said to me, a look of dignity in his face.

"Nice," I smiled back at him, trying not to disappear in those blue eyes. Then we stepped into an office that he hadn't showed me yet.

"And this," he said, "is your new office." I looked around. It was empty, only one thing on the desk. A nameplate. I read it out loud.

"Lindsay Monroe," I said, a peak of pride on my face. Flack looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"I just got a text from Mac," he said, closing his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "The three of them just got back from the field. They're meeting us up here in a minute in Mac's office. You ready to meet your new team?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I am."

**Stella**

Mac, Danny, and I walked into the elevator. You could tell that we were all really excited about meeting the last member of our team. Danny was squirming and you could actually see some excitement in Mac's eyes. Mac had apologized to Danny for his behavior back at the crime scene. He then explained to us about his wife and how he never got the chance to say goodbye. He also told us about his sleeping disorder. I felt terrible for him. It was a good thing he wasn't hiding it from us though. Letting it out sometimes helps, if you know what I mean. We watched the floors change on the elevator. _8__th__ floor, 9__th__ floor, 10__th__ floor….18__th__ floor, 19__th__ floor, 20__th__ floor….27__th__ floor, 28__th__ floor, 29__th__ floor….32__nd__ floor, 33__rd__ floor, and finally the 34__th__ floor! _

"That went on forever," Danny said. Mac and I both agreed as the elevator opened. All of us walked out with excitement in our eyes. Danny almost in a jog. When we finally got to Mac's office, we saw Flack and Lindsay standing side-by-side, looking out Mac's huge window. E turned around and nudged her in the side. She spun around and saw us. Her eyes were twinkling and plastered on her face was a huge grin.

**Mac**

I looked at Stella, a wide grin on her face, just like Lindsay's. I looked at Flack, who was also smiling. I realized that I was smiling a little too. Then, I looked at Danny. Danny's facial expression was the best. A look of awe and amazement. Lindsay spoke.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi," Stella said, walking up to her. "I'm Stella Bonasera." She shook hands with Lindsay. I guessed that I was next.

"And I'm Mac Taylor. Your new Boss," I said.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," she said.

"Call me Mac," I answered back. Stella walked back to us. We all looked at Danny.

"Danny," Stella whispered, poking him.

"Oh," Danny said, snapping out of his stupor. "Sorry. I'm Danny Messer," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," Lindsay said, that smile still playing on her face.

Stella looked around. "Well, I guess we're all here now," she said with excitement still on her face. I nodded.

"Because it's your first day, you guys can all go home, catch up with each other, or get your offices ready. It's your day off today," I said with a smile. "But be back here in a half hour. I have to talk to all of you."

"Wow, this place is even greater than I thought," Lindsay said. "First day and first day off."

"Ha, that's Mac for you," Flack said.

I looked around. "Go," I said to everyone. "Enjoy this day while you have it. Working as a CSI, you won't get many of these." Stella left first, heading into the direction of her office. Then Flack. Finally, it was just me, Danny, and Lindsay. They were both staring at each other awkwardly, acting as if I wasn't there. "Danny? Lindsay?" Lindsay snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, Mac," she said, with a look of guilt on her face. She smiled at Danny and walked out the door, probably to her office. Danny looked at me, smiled, then followed her out of my office.

**Danny**

She was probably the best looking girl I've ever seen in the world. Her eyes were something that I could get lost in for days on end. Her smile was something that I couldn't take, it was so beautiful! The way she talked and her sweetness. After she walked out of Mac's office, I had to follow her. I followed her back to her office and it wasn't until she sat in her chair that she saw me standing at her door.

"May I come in?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure," she replied. Her voice sent shivers down my back. She was so beautiful. I walked over to her desk and sat on top of it.

"Hey," she said. "Get off! This is new." She smiled. I smiled back and hopped off.

"So, I hear that your from the wheat fields. Out in Bozeman, huh," I said with a smirk on my face.

She laughed. "Yep. That's where I'm from. Are you gonna make fun of me now?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"No don't worry. I only do that to people I don't like."

"Okay. Good," she replied. She looked down at her desk drawer, trying to straighten the things inside. If there was even anything inside of it yet. I wanted to keep the conversation going.

"So, uh, have you been to the locker room yet to pick up your stuff?" I asked.

"What stuff?" she asked, not looking up.

"You know. Your gun, badge, and everything else you need to be a cop."

"Oh, that stuff," she said, smiling again. "No I haven't yet. I actually don't know where the locker room is." She looked up at me. "Would you show me. It looks like you may know your way around here."

My heart started pounding against my chest. Alone with this girl? This was gonna be great.

"Yeah, sure. It would be my pleasure," I said, a smile plastered against my face.

**Flack**

That was awkward. Lindsay and Danny. Just staring at each other. I kinda thought that I would have a chance with her but I guess that just went away. Ha, way to go Danny. Just met ya and you steal my girl already? Believe it or not though, they actually kinda looked like they were made for each other. If you believe in all that "love in first sight" kinda crap, ya know? Woah...did i just say love in first sight. Well, this is weird. But with Danny and Lindsay, it's actually kinda true. Danny's an awesome guy and Lindsay seems like an amazing girl. Maybe they were meant for each other. Who knows? One thing though, this is an _awesome _team of cops so far.

**Lindsay**

Wow. Flack was hot. But Danny? He had the resemblance of a Greek god, if that's even possible. And when i was following him down to our lockers, i felt like my knees were about to give out from under me. And when he turned around and smiled? My knees turned to jelly. But i caught myself and kept on following him. I didn't realize we were at the lockers until he called my name. Well, sorta my name.

"Hey Montana, we're here."

i looked up and gave him a confused look. "Montana?"

He smiled. "Yeah, i thought i'd try it out."

truthfully? i loved it. i couldn't believe that i already had a nickname. I felt like i was fitting in already. Danny knocked on the locker in front of him.

"This is mine..." he pointed to the one next to it, "and this one would be yours."

YES! I HAVE THE LOCKER NEXT TO DANNY MESSER! This day could not have gotten any better. He opened the locker for me and my gun and badge were already in it. I grabbed them out of my locker and looked at them. They were so shiny and my badge was pure gold. It was so cool. Danny noticed me staring and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. It looks like you've never seen a gun before. Or a badge."

I frowned. "Hey, i've shot more deer then you think."

Danny smiled. "Yeah, in that wheat field of a home."

I feigned hurt and he laughed again. Alright, alright. I'm sorry Montana. Hey, we should probably get back up to Mac's office. I have no clue what he has to say but it's probably best not to miss it."

I nodded and followed him back up the stairs.

**Stella**

I love Lindsay already! She's smart, pretty, and no doubt talented. She's the perfect match for our new team. And it looks like Danny thinks that too. They do look cute together. The way that they were staring into each other's eyes. Kinda like love at first sight. I wonder if anyone else thought that. Anyway, this team is amazing. We have the nice cop, Flack, the awesome boss, Mac, the good friends, Danny and Lindsay, and we have me, not to be full of myself. This team really couldn't get any better.

**Mac**

I sat waiting for everyone to come to my office. I saw the way that Danny and Lindsay looked at each other befroe walking out of my office. And then Danny followed her out and who knows where they went. He kinda looked like a puppy, following her like that. Heaven knows what they'll be up to in the next few days/weeks/months/years. Anyway, i saw Stella enter my office first. Leave it for the second-in-command to get here first. I loved Stella already, since i first met her. She seemed like a great partner.

"Hey," she said, right as she walked in.

"Hi," i said back.

"So, what did you want us back here for again?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. You'll see."

Flack was next to walk in. "What's goin on in here?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Stella blushed and i frowned.

"Stella actually showed up first. I was trying to make conversation," i said. Flack nodded, the grin still smug on his face. Danny and Lindsay came in last, smiles glues to there faces. Flack wanted to say something so badly, you could tell. But Stella said something else before he could.

"So, since we're all here, i think we want to know what you wanted to talk to us about." Everyone nodded. I reached under my desk and brought up two wine bottles and five wine glasses. Everyone smiled. I poured each person a glass and they all took theirs. I held mine up."I just wanted to make a toast," i said, "that this will be the best CSI team that i could ever have. And truthfully, it looks like this toast has already came true. I already love this team like a family."

"I'll drink to that," Flack said, holding his glass in the air. Everyone laughed and agreed, holding theirs in the air too. I smiled to myslef. This truthfully was the best team a man like me could have. Ever.

**A/N: yes...i know that i kinda messed up on lindsay but i was 10 sooooo live wit it :) (i was also too lazy to fix it ;)) reviews pleasee (just review like im still 10 years old) **


End file.
